In a solder supply device that supplies liquid solder from a solder container as disclosed in the patent literature below, a piston integrated with a nozzle is engaged inside the solder container. Also, at least a portion of the outer circumferential section of the piston is formed from an elastically deformable material. Accordingly, the outer circumferential section of the piston adheres to the inside wall surface of the solder container, such that solder adhered to the inside wall surface of the solder container can be supplied from the solder container without any solder being left inside the solder container.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2010-172928